


An Acquired Taste

by Mintyaegyo



Series: He’s an Addict [8]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Barista AU, Barista!Hongjoong, Barista!San, Cafe AU, M/M, New Drinks, Starbucks, Starbucks AU, Woosan, barista, barista!jongho, fluff i guess? but not cuddles, frappuchino, honestly just a drabble, hongjoong’s disgusted face, soft, they really did wooyoung dirty, wooyoung suffers again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyaegyo/pseuds/Mintyaegyo
Summary: There’s a new flavour of frappuccino for this season and honestly, it seems pretty weird.Wooyoung is the guinea pig who tries it first.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: He’s an Addict [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743106
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	An Acquired Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just a cute little drabble because someone mentioned they had tried this flavour and loved it on reddit and i got inspired hehe.
> 
> *updated and now edited*

Hongjoong chuckles to himself as he writes out the newest seasonal specialty drinks on the black board before the cafe opens for that day. His writing isn’t the neatest, but that was okay. He doodles a little picture of a frappuccino next to the writing. Jongho comes walking behind him, and lets out a soft hum as he reads the board. 

“Hyungnim..” He murmurs thoughtfully. “Did you spell it wrong or does that say.. spicy peanut butter?” Hongjoong lets out a low chuckle and nods, turning to Jongho as he sticks the marker behind his ear. 

“Yes. Yes it does, Jongho.” The younger barista wrinkled his nose, obviously feeling very unsure about the new flavour. 

“... Why?” He asks. Hongjoong shrugs.

”What corporate says, we do. Apparently it’s all the rage in America.” Jongho snorts and shakes his head. 

“Well, okay then. Watch nobody order it. Should we try it?” Hongjoong shakes his head and makes a face, wrinkling his nose in disgust, sticking his tongue out at just the thought of it. 

“Oh god no! Nope!, I can’t handle anything spicy. Let’s… give it to Wooyoung or something.” Jongho let’s out a snort and nods, laughing as he goes to make sure they have enough of everything behind the counter to open. 

~

San walks in an hour later for his shift after an hour of being opened already, Wooyoung in tow behind him, the boy in his trademark red hoodie. Wooyoung’s blonde hair had faded enough that San had helped re dye it to it’s natural black color. San waves a hello as he saunters behind the counter to the other two. Wooyoung takes his place, leaning against the drink bar by the straws. 

“Hey, San hyung” Jongho grins a gummy smile and waves at the dark haired boy, and San nods at him, waving back with his own dimpled smile. 

“Hi, Jongho!” He beams, shrugging his hoodie off and getting his apron on. “Hongjoong hyung~” Hongjoong grins and chuckles, waving at San softly as he writes a customer’s name on a cup. Nobody had ordered the peanut butter drink yet for the day, but the two opening baristas sure were curious. San hums softly to himself as he gets ready to clock in up behind Hongjoong. 

“Did you read the board, San?” Jongho asks, looking up at the older barista. San shakes his head. 

“Nope, is there a new drink I have to learn?” Jongho nods, scrunching his nose. San turns towards the blackboard display and his eyes pop out for a moment. “Huh. Interesting…anyone order it?” Jongho shakes his head. 

“Nope… we haven’t tried it either, you know how hyung is with spicy stuff.” 

“Ah, right… am I the scapegoat here?” Jongho snorts and laughs, taking the cup from Hongjoong and starting on the latte for the customer. 

“We were hoping that uh, your boyfriend would be the guinea pig here for us… might be kinda funny if we don’t tell him what it was” San let’s out an offended squeak on behalf of his boyfriend but then he giggles evilly and nods, shrugging. 

“Whatever, if he doesn’t like it, he can throw it out” San chuckles. He straightens out his green apron and wanders away to study the new instructions. “Are you gonna help me, Jongho?” 

~

“Woo~” San sing-song’s to his boyfriend, who turns to look up at him, freshly dyed locks in his eyes. 

“Yeah, babe?” Wooyoung tilts his head, grinning at San fondly. 

“I made something for you” San lifts the one hand up, showing off the fresh frappuccino, which looked unassuming, condensation forming on the side of the plastic cup. It had whipped cream on top with a sprinkle of chili powder. Hongjoong and Jongho tried to hide their snickers in the background behind San, waiting to see when Wooyoung would drink it. 

“Ah, yeah? Wow, a frappe? I haven’t had one of these in a while” Wooyoung says, reaching out for it, fingers popping out of his sweater paw. “What’s the occasion?” 

“No reason” San hums, hoping to Gosh that his boyfriend hasn’t read the new sign Hongjoong had made that morning. Wooyoung wasn’t the most observant kid, often described as an airhead so chances are he definitely did not. He always got the same drink anyways. “I just.. I just love you” Wooyoung snorts at that, cheeks dusting a soft pink. 

“I love you too, Sannie~ You’re so sweet to me~” Wooyoung grins brightly, not missing the fake gagging that Hongjoong was making behind San. He lifts the drink up to his mouth, putting it around the straw and taking a big unassuming sip. His eyes go wide and his nostrils flare out as the aftertaste of spice hits him and he pulls the straw out of his mouth in horror. 

“I-it’s spicy.. is it supposed to be spicy?” He asks, blinking at his boyfriend, who just snorts, hiding his giggle behind his hands. 

“It’s the new spicy peanut butter frappuccino..” San explains with a shrug. “So… yes? You’re the first one who’s tried it.”

“You should’ve warned me first!” Wooyoung whines, making a face as his mouth gets used to the taste. “That’s not a flavour you’d.. expect” San nods, cheeks turning a little red. 

“Sorry, baby.. just wanted to see what your reaction would be. Also, not my idea.” 

“Hey!” Jongho and Hongjoong both squawk from the till, offended. Wooyoung and San both laugh. 

“Sorry, didn’t want to feel guilty about it!” San calls back to them. Wooyoung chuckles and takes another tentative sip, now that his taste buds expect it. 

“You know…” He smacks his lips together, tilting his head thoughtfully. “It’s actually.. not that bad. Once you know what it is, it’s kind of.. satisfying, actually. I like the peanut butter.” 

“Huh, whaddaya know. Of course you’d like it” San hums, chuckling softly as he shakes his head. He smooths his apron out softly.

“YOU try it now!” Wooyoung thrusts the cup over the counter up at San’s face. San squeaks and jumps back in surprise. 

“Ack! Nooo~ Jongho, help!” 

“You made me, it’s only fair, Sannie~” Wooyoung says sweetly, teasing San. Hongjoong cackles, leaning against the counter. Jongho just shakes his head at both San and Wooyoung. “Please? For me? It really isn’t bad!” 


End file.
